1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for breaking stony material comprising a frame, first and second substantially vertical crushing jaws connected to the frame and comprising pressure surfaces facing each other, which jaws define between them an inlet opening close to their top end for material to be broken and a discharge opening close to their bottom end for broken material, guiding means to which at least one crushing jaw is mounted for movement, and drive means for moving the crushing jaws relative to each other in a direction towards each other.
2. The Prior Art
Such a device, described as a jaw crusher, is known from British patent specification No. 915.529. Using such a device rubble for example can be made smaller for further processing. Such a device is also employed in stone quarries for breaking large lumps of stone into broken stones. In devices of the known type the stony material for breaking is subjected to a pressure load between the crushing jaws that exceeds the compression strength of the material so that the material disintegrates. The forces occurring here are very great, and when the stone material disintegrates, shock loads affect the device.
The object of the invention is the provision of a device of the above-stated type which works more evenly and is exposed to fewer unfavorable loadings.